


oh baby don't you let me down

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Drabble, Edgeplay, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection, M/M, Non-Explicit, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this was supposed to be a full on smutty pwp one-shot but nopeit's been a while since i've written anything so some r and r is appreciated
Relationships: Dilan/Luxord (Kingdom Hearts), Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	oh baby don't you let me down

There’s something so very addicting in the way Luxord squirms under him, how he pulls at the magic bonds keeping both of his hands pinned to the small of his back, the way his cheeks darken and his skin flushes an angry red at the slightest hint of stress, how those sharp, unnaturally yellow eyes look at him from under thick, long lashes as they grow watery with unshed tears.

It’s a good look on him. 

Keeping Luxord’s head steady with a tight fist in his platinum blond hair, Dilan pushes his hips forward once more, and groans at the wet gagging sound the blond makes as he enters his throat and bottoms out.

He stays there for a moment, savouring the tight heat around him as the muscles of Luxord’s throat can’t help but squeeze him before he retreats, slowly, deliberately.He doesn’t pull out entirely, just enough for Luxord to breathe. He waits for the blond to meet his eyes, shuddering as Luxord's breath tickles him, and gives him a moment to change his mind.

They’ve made each other scream and bleed, done things that’d left them bruised and sore for days. Things he knows many would frown at and question.Yet, somehow this careful and meticulous game feels far more intense than anything they’ve done before.

When Luxord doesn’t say anything to deter him, Dilan takes a deep breath to steel himself, lets Luxord gasp in one last breath and slides home.

This time, he doesn’t pull back. After a while, he feels a jerk against his fist, then another. The room grows quiet around him save for Luxord’s muffled sounds as the younger man begins to thrash in a manner that bellies his growing need for air. 

His movements take on a more urgent tone, but Dilan can tell it's more an involuntary jerk than an actual attempt to get free. 

Dilan had prepared for a fight, some form of struggle; Luxord had even warned him as much.

_It’s only natural for one to fight for their life — even Nobodies._

Luxord’s shaking now, his skin red and hot to the touch. He’s reaching his limit and yet…he doesn’t do anything to stop Dilan.

Dilan feels ghost hands on his hips and chest, pushing at him in desperation. Hears his own laughter as he forces Luxord’s jaws open. Tastes copper and salt on Luxord’s face as he kisses bloody tears — Dilan screws his eyes shut and wills the memory away.

Luxord hadn’t had the strength to fight Xaldin then, but Luxord is infinitely stronger than Dilan, could easily throw the taller man off of him with the flick of a finger if he so desired it... but chooses not to.

And so here they are, teetering at the edge of the knife once more…Only it couldn’t be any more different, and Dilan understands that now.

Luxord’s trust terrifies Dilan in a way that sends a delicious chill down his spine and has him pushing deeper into his lover’s mouth, shuddering through his release, gasping Luxord's name.

Luxord heaves in deep breath after deep breath, his eyes glossy and unfocused, his mouth shinny and rosy red. Thin ropes of mixed spit and cum connecting them before Luxord licks his lips and meets his gaze, blinking rapidly as more tears roll down his face, taking some of his mascara, painting his cheeks with light streaks of grey.

Dilan loosens his grip and combs his fingers through Luxord’s hair, moving to cup Luxord's jaw, running a thumb over his bottom lip, moving off of the blond's chest to press a kiss to his temple.

“Hey,” Luxord whispers, his voice raw from the abuse. “You…okay?”

Dilan says, “Yeah.” And he actually means it.

Luxord smiles at him, still high and dopey, and there’s a warmth in his eyes that soothes Dilan to his core.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a full on smutty pwp one-shot but nope  
> it's been a while since i've written anything so some r and r is appreciated


End file.
